DMP BB
by mdizzle
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! After a disagreement with Robin over Terra he quits. Now he has to join the DMP or else they'll blow up Terra's statue.BBRAE,
1. Meet Sunshine

Me: "Hello everyone. I would just like to take this time to say that just because this story has started up does not mean I will be giving up on Beast Boy of the Junkyard. I'm just running into some difficulties with the next chapter for that. so start the fic."

4

3

2

Terra's final resting place...

Beast Boy walked up to Terra's statue with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Terra. Just thought I'd come by and say goodbye before I go. I quit the Titans you know. It all happpened just so fast! Me and Robin got into an arguement over whether we should focus on you or Slade. I told him that if he was just going to forget about you then maybe this team wasn't worth staying on. Then Robin got made and then Raven got really really mad for some reason and...sigh. I'm not giving up on you Terra. I'll find a cure!" said Beast Boy.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Beast Boy turned around to see who was clapping to see a man that looked to bemade out of some sort of cubicles or something.

"Touching speech. I'm moved." said the man.

"Who or what are you and what do you want?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm Sunshine. And I'm here to tell you that the DMP wants you!" said Sunshine.

"That some sort of MP3 player?" asked Beast Boy.

"No it's a group of evil wrestlers who want to take over the Earth." said Sunshine.

"...No seriously, is that some sort of MP3 player or what?" asked Beast Boy.

"HEY! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!" shouted Sunshine.

He then took a moment to collect himself and calmly said "We've been watching you Beast Boy and we must admit that your abilities puts the shapeshifting techniques of our wrestlers to shame. So therefore we offer you a chance to join us."

"Dude, I am soooo totally not interested." said Beast Boy.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." said Sunshine.

He then threw a bomb and it stuck to Terra's chest. He then showed Beast Boy that he had the detonator in his hands.

"Terra!" shouted Beast Boy.

He ran over to her but Sunshine stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Trying to take off the bomb only sets it off."

"Then I'll get the Titans to help me!" said Beast Boy.

"After what just happened do you honestly think they'll help you? You quit them not the other way around." said Sunshine.

"But...They're my friends." said Beast Boy.

"Not anymore anyways." said Sunshine.

"Then I'll just have to get the detonator from you!" said Beast Boy.

He then changed into a tiger and was about to pounce on him when Sunshine made a gesture that if he took another step forward he'd press the trigger.

Beast Boy then changed back to normal.

"That's what I thought." said Sunshine.

If looks could kill Sunshine would be fifty feet under.

"You're a little on the scrawny side but we can fix that! Once you're done training you're going to infiltrate the Muscle League with one of our agents." said Sunshine.

Beast Boy just glared at him.


	2. A friend indeed

Once again like I said before, not giving up on Beast Boy of the Junkyard. Just ran into some problems with the next chapter. start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy and other DMP wrestlers were hanging on some sort of ladder over a pit of lava. During training Beast Boy wasn't aloud to shapeshift, if he did they would whip him until he changed back. But then one of the wrestlers with a knight's helmet let go of the ladder. He think his name was Kevin Mask, but the point is the guy didn't slip. BB saw it, he didn't slip, he let go! Beast Boy grabbed his wrist.

"What're you doing?" asked Kevin.

"Dude, what's it look like! I'm trying to save your life!" said Beast Boy.

"But why? What's in it for you?" asked Kevin.

"The satisfaction of not seeing another person covered in lava! I'm going to have to change you into a gorilla to get you up here!" said Beast Boy struggling.

"But they'll whip youagain!" said Kevin.

"Better to be whipped then let an innocent life die! And I don't care what you say; because you're still going to be saved!" said Beast Boy.

He changes into a gorilla and throws Kevin Mask ontop of the ladder.

"You there! I said no shapeshifting until AFTER training!" shouted the instructor.

He then took out his whip and lashed at the back of the green gorilla. Beast Boy roared in pain but dare not strike back. For if he did they might try to do something to Terra. Not neccessarily activate the bomb but maybe do something to her hand or something. The instructor kept whipping him until he changed back to normal.

Once they crossed over Kevin Mask put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and said "You are a valant soul Beast Boy, don't let anyone tell you different. I am in your debt."

"Don't sweat it dude, I used to do this sort of stuff all the time when I was with the Titans." said Beast Boy.

"Out of curisosity, why aren't you with them now?" asked Kevin Mask.

Beast Boy's ears then sank with sadness. "We had a big fight...over something way important. After that I quit...and then Sunshine found me."

Later at lunch Beast Boy was grossed out at what the food was.

"Uh-Uh! No way! This is where I draw the line! Either I get some veggies, fruit, or tofu or you're not getting a wrestler!" said Beast Boy crossing his arms.

"We have a salad bar you know." said the lunch attendant.

"You do? Oh. Well that's different then." said Beast Boy.

Meanwhile over at another lunch table, Kevin Mask was eating his food peacefully until Mars came over.

"I don't think this seat is taken." said Mars as he pulled up a seat next to Kevin Mask.

"What do you want Mars?" demanded Kevin.

"I saw what happened back there, and I mean what really happened back there before the elf saved you. If you don't want me to blab to Sunshine you're going to tell me an old family secret." said Mars.

Back with Beast Boy, he was eating his salad in peace and saw that Mars and Kevin Mask were sitting together.

"Hm...Never thought they would be buds." said Beast Boy.

As Beast Boy ate he began to think about the Titans and all the fun times they shared together. But for some reason he was thinking a lot about Raven, but he had no idea why. Ah what would she care? She said some pretty hurtful things back at the tower. They were true but they still hurt a lot none the less.

A bell ring which meant it was time to get back to training.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful." said Mars as he got up.

Kevin Mask glared at the back of the red head.

"Never thought you would pick that guy to be your buddy." said Beast Boy.

"Make no mistake Beast Boy, we are NOT friends. Now it seems pretty obvious to me that Sunshine is keeping you against your will here. Exactly what doe he have on you?" asked Kevin Mask.

Beast Boy pulled out a picture of Terra.

"Her name is Terra. Long story short, I don't do what Sunshine says he'll blow her up." said Beast Boy.

"Well I will admit she is quite the looker." said Kevin.

"Yeah, me and her used to have something special." said Beast Boy.

"Used to?" asked Kevin.

"It's a long story that I rather wouldn't like to go into. Point is, I'm going to get her back!" said Beast Boy.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck." said Kevin.

So the following month Beast Boy trained with the other villians and got buffed. But that didn't stop him from playing pranks, Mars was a major victim.

"Where is that little elf? When I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle..."

But Mars never got to finish as he began to slip on an isle of butter and was sent sliding right into a boxing glove.

Beast Boy laughed to himself. No matter what they did Beast Boy would always be the Prank Master. But tomorrow was when he and Mars were supposed to infiltrate the Muscle League from the inside, and that brought no good news.


	3. Boy no more

I bet there are a few of you out there who thought this story was dead. Well you were wrong! It's alive! IT'S ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay evil gone now. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy and Mars started to head to the place where they were to wait for the ship to pick them up. Mars had already donned his disguise, which BB thought was the stupidest disguise ever. Sure he looked human but the face could have been done a lot better. On the way there Beast Boy saw the puddle, now normally puddles aren't anything to get excited about, but it was the reflection in the puddle that scared him.

Beast Boy ran over and gave himself a once over. He was taller and more of a muscle man for sure but he wasn't a teenager anymore. The DMPs had robbed him of his youth, he was at least a 20 year old now.

"Hey Beast Brat! Hurry up!" shouted Mars.

Beast Boy sadly got up and started to follow the wrestler who was a victim to so many of his pranks.

Beast Boy and Mars went in to the loading ship where they were to be transported to the Hercules Factory. Mars was in some type of disguise that confused Beast Boy greatly.

Beast Boy had thought he had seen some pretty odd things in his day but what he saw now beat anything previously.

There was one wrestler who looked like a giant blue slug, and then there was another who looked like he was made up of street signs.

There was another who looked like he was wearing a helmet for a hat. He had what looked like a skull pin. It was just a guess but Beast Boy would have to say that the guy was German or something.

Beast Boy was surprised when the German started to walk over to him.

"Hi! My name is Jaeger, looks like we're going to be comrades!" said Jaeger offering Beast Boy his hand.

Beast Boy, not wanting to blow his cover for Terra's good, shook his hand enthusiastically. He might have loved Raven but he couldn't just let her die. Besides, he would always have feelings for her no matter what.

"I'm Beast B…er…yeah that's it just Beast!" said Beast Boy.

(A/N: A couple of things, first off I'm going to call Beast Boy just plain Beast from now on. Also he isn't a Teen Titan anymore so I won't call him Changeling.)

"My name is HydraZoa!" said the slug man.

"And I am Road Rage." Said the man made of signs.

"I'm Mars just in case any of you were wondering!" said Mars.

Beast guessed he was a bit upset that they didn't go to him first for introductions.

"It's nice to meet you Mars, I'm sure we'll all become great comrades!" said Jaeger.

Roadrage started to study Beast's face for some reason.

"You look familiar for some reason." Said Road Rage.

"Now that I think about it your face does strike some kind of cord." Said Jaeger.

Beast started to panic! What should he do? Should he tell them or would Terra be blown up for that?

"I'n got it! You are Beast Boy from the Teen Titans!" said Jaeger.

Crap! Too late now.

"Well you are right about that but his name isn't Beast Boy no more." Said Mars.

"Yeah! I see why you'd change it!" said Jaeger.

HydraZoa was at the window with a beaming face.

"Hey we're almost there everyone! We're almost at the Hercules factory!" said HydraZoa.

Everyone ran over to the window to get a good view of their destination.

"So that's the Hercules Factory." Said Beast.

"Wow!" said Jaeger.

"It don't look that impressive." Said Mars.

"Are you kidding me? It's bigger than anything I've ever seen!" said HydraZoa.

"I'm going to go watch television now." Said Beast ruining the moment.

"But what about the Hercules Factory?" asked Jaeger.

"Dude, when we land I'll turn off the t.v. and get out with the rest of you okay?" asked Beast.

Jaeger simply shrugged and turned back to the window.

Beast turned on the conveniently placed television and sat down to watch it. The news was on, usually Beast would have just changed it to some cartoons or a comedy show but this was a report about someone he knew…Kevin Mask.

Beast grinned as he heard about how Kevin quit the DMP.

"Yeah! Go Kevin! Go Kevin! It's your birthday!" cheered Beast.

The other wrestlers stared at Beast oddly for a moment.

"Um…a friend of mine uh finally got a break he deserved." Said Beast.

"Oh. Okay." Said Jaeger.

Beast turned back to the t.v., they were doing something about Kid Muscle now. Beast remembered that Sunshine said that Kid Muscle would probably be the biggest obstacle seeing as how he was King Muscle's son. But what Beast saw in front of him started to make him doubt Sunshine's conclusion.

Kid Muscle was singing on t.v. about his favorite dish.

_"With some rice I like to have some cow, cow, cow. It tastes so very good I don't know how, how, how. It's my favorite form of chow, chow, chow wow ow…eat now!" _

Beast's jaw dropped. That had to be the stupidest song he'd ever heard. This guy was dumber than he ever was!

"And Raven used to call ME stupid." Mumbled Beast.

"Wow. You're a genius compared to that guy." Said Mars.

Beast looked over his shoulder and saw Mars.

"Is that guy really our toughest competition?" asked Beast.

"Who's to say? He might be a big disappointment to the family." Said Mars.

Beast turned off the t.v. and turned to Mars. He decided to give him a piece of his mind but whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Dude, once this is all over I'm rescuing Terra, and all the Titans will bring you and the rest of the DMP down!" promised Beast.

"Oh yeah right. Like you're little friends could even put up a proper fight." Challenged Mars.

"Don't underestimate them! The five of us have done things that were considered impossible! You'd just be another scum bag that would lose in about an hour!" said Beast.

Mars looked like he was about to hit him when the ship suddenly landed. They had arrived at the Hercules Factory.

And there you go. I tried to get Kid Muscle's song the best I could. Sorry If I left anything out.


End file.
